Changing Looks
by animewolfreak
Summary: Lee's having a bad day. Why? Because Sakura decides to change his looks, but she doesn't know that the tables will soon be turned against her.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Looks

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto and because of that people don't chase after me :-P

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Lee are the new couple in Konoha, but somehow girls were always making fun of Sakura just because her boyfriend was too freaky looking. Lee has managed several times to threaten the girls a little, but Sakura wants to change Lee's looks once and for all.

Sakura and Lee were in a park holding hands and talking about something when all of a sudden Sakura asks, "Lee, can we change your look?"

"Bu- but Sakura! I don't want to change my outfit or my hair!" Lee said. "Don't you like me for who I am?"

"Yes I do Lee, but as far as I'm concerned everyone we know has changed something; an outfit, hairstyle, or even both! You should at least be willing to give it a try, huh?" Sakura said with a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

"Fine, but if I don't like what you pick out for me, then I'm going back to the youthful green clothes, and hair, I deserve to wear!" Lee cried as he punched the air.

"Yeah, the green clothes you deserve to wear on Patricks Day!" Sakura thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay Lee, I'll make a deal with you. If I'm able to convince you to like your new look, then you can be comfortable like everyone else. If not-"

"IF not," Lee interrupted "then you have to change your hair and clothes to my pleasure."

"Deal." And with that, they shook hands, closing the deal.

_The next day…_

Sakura dragged Lee to the nearby mall. Before starting, Sakura looked at his hair. "I'm guessing that we can use extensions and make your hair curl a little and perhaps…" she looked at him with an evil smile. "Pluck your eyebrows" (A/N she wants to change his hair into the one when he was a rookie, but his hair would have to grow a little longer)

Lee almost cried at the thought of his eyebrows being rid of, but he remembered his manly pride and kept his face straight.

Sakura took him to the hair store to get his hair cut and… pluck his eyebrows.

"If you could change his hair, perhaps curl it and add some extensions?" Sakura told the hair stylist. "And perhaps we could pluck his eyebrows?" She added.

Lee looked at her with pleading eyes, "Sakura, can I at least keep my eyebrows? I would like to keep a part of me that has been with me forever!"

Sakura didn't buy it. "Nope, not even a chance Lee. You're forgetting about the deal, hm?"

"Nooooo!" Lee cried as the hair stylist tried to restrain him so that he could continue with the hair styling and eyebrow plucking.

_An hour and a couple of straps later…_

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it Lee?" Sakura said innocently.

Lee looked at the mirror and touched the place where his eyebrows once were. "Now all I have of my eyebrows are memories!" he said with streams of tears coming out of his eyes.

"Next, is to change your clothes. Perhaps this time you wouldn't mind changing into something without being restrained?" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, not a chance." Lee said confidently.

"But there's only one flaw, Lee"

"What is that?"

"No green clothing."

"Nooooooo!"

"I was just kidding, at least one clothing with the color of green on it." Sakura replied with a giggle.

"My god she's really trying to torture me." Lee thought.

They went through different kinds of stores and picking out several clothing.

"Well, I guess we're done then." Sakura said happily.

"Whew, finally!" Lee thought and looking at the pile of bags.

"Now to keep our bargain, I get to see how you look with your desired clothing all right?" Sakura said.

Lee sighed and changed in one of the stores. When he came out, Sakura almost went heads over heels.

The new Lee has a new hairstyle, plucked eyebrows, green cargo pants, and a black turtleneck jacket that is unzipped slightly to reveal a white shirt underneath.

Lee looked at Sakura and said, "Well?"

Sakura was at loss for words. If only Lee wore this kind of clothing back in the Chuunin Exams!

Lee smiled, Sakura definitely loves the outfit he wears, but now is payback time for all the things he went through.

"Well Sakura, I can see you just love the clothing I'm wearing. The only problem is… I don't like it." Lee said as a matter-of-factly.

Sakura gasped and thought to herself, "Lee not liking his new outfit? Wait a second, I LET him choose the clothing so he can't say he doesn't like it unless…" she smiled to herself. "This is going to be fun, after all I could try a new look."

Sakura surrendered, "Fine Lee, you win. As part of the deal, you get to have me change into whatever clothing you think is satisfactory to you."

Lee pondered on that and said, "Well, Sakura. I can say one thing, tomorrow we go through the same thing you did to me."

"Wait, this doesn't involve plucking eyebrows does it?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"WHAT!"

"W-w-wait Sakura, don't hit me I was just kidding!"

Sakura just grinned and nodded her head, "Okay, we meet again at the same time in the same place."

With that they leave the mall holding hands, tomorrow will be an unexpected day for Sakura.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**This fanfic just popped up in my head and I decided to type this down before it gets lost forever. I know Sakura and Lee were a little bit OOC, but this story doesn't affect the Naruto shows. I hope you enjoyed this story, and review please (no flames).**


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Looks

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto x infinite. There, that settles it…

_The next day in the same place at the same time_. . .

"Okay Sakura, ready to begin your tortu- I mean, your "makeover"?" Lee said.

"Sure, just go right ahead Lee. Just don't make me lose my precious pink hair." Sakura said.

"Oka-" Lee was about to say when a voice from the other side of the mall interrupts him.

"Sakura! Over here!" A voice yelled at them. Lee wondered why his name wasn't called.

Ino ran over to them while Shikamaru just quietly walked behind her.

"Hey Sakura who is thi- ohmygod… LEE!" Ino gaped at Lee's new look.

Shikamaru just looked on as if he saw Lee like this everyday.

Lee gave a nervous smile, "Uh, hello Ino."

"Wow, you really look better Lee!" Ino said, nodding.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Just thought Shikamaru and I would just do some shopping here. This place is huge!" Ino squealed.

"Malls are so troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Uh… yeah Shika, you know have you ever considered expanding your vocabulary? I think I'll buy you a dictionary today!" Ino thought aloud.

There was silence and then Shikamaru just shrugged and said, "Sure."

Ino, Sakura, and Lee sweatdrops.

"Ino, may I er, talk to you in private?" Lee asked.

"Yeah Lee, whatever is it about?"

"It's about Sakura and her tortures against me yesterday."

"You know Lee you may want to move a couple of feet further, I can hear you." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right, sorry."

Ino and Lee moved about 10 yards away. "How about now!" Lee yelled at Sakura.

"What!" Sakura yelled back.

"Okay, now what do you want to talk to me about Lee?" Ino said with a sigh.

Lee tells Ino about the deal that he and Sakura agreed on. Then he explained about his fashion torture that he had to go through yesterday.

"And today is the day that I get to change Sakura's look and you two are friends, so I need your help on her um… weaknesses."

Ino thought about that, "Well you know she has that crush on Sasuke and she absolutely can't help having all those little toys in her room and playing tea parties with them."

"Not that kind of weakness! The one that has to do with a makeover!" Lee cried.

"Right, um… Gee this is pretty hard, I mean, Sakura is really coordinated."

Lee looked over at Sakura who waved at him. "Yeah, Sakura looks really good, but what do you suggest anyway?"

"I say, you can humiliate her a little, but seriously though, I think the only problem is her forehead." Ino said.

"So what you're saying is that I should take Sakura to the laboratory and drain her head?" Lee asked.

"Nope, just simply ask the hair stylist to be creative with her head, that's all." Ino said quite innocently.

Lee smiles an evil grin. Today is going to be VERY interesting.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later!" Sakura yells over her shoulder.

Ino and Shikamaru just wave until Lee and Sakura disappear into the hair salon.

"Well now Sakura I wonder how we're going to change your look." Lee wondered.

Then Lee whispered something in the hair stylist's hair and Sakura couldn't quite make out the words that Lee was saying. All she could hear was "hot dog", "loser", and "mall".

"What the heck is Lee talking about?" Sakura thought.

The hair stylist started doing Sakura's hair while Sakura thought to herself, "Hm, this doesn't seem bad, seems like all he's doing is putting light red highlights…"

When he was done he showed Sakura's face on the mirror. "So how's that?" he asked.

Sakura looked on with astonishment, "Whoa! This is a really good color on my hair. Thanks!"

Lee and Sakura left the hair salon and the hair stylist chuckled, "Poor girl she doesn't know that she doesn't just have red highlights in her hair."

"So Lee what's next?" Sakura asked.

Lee looked at Sakura's clothes, "Perhaps we could tweak your wardrobe a little."

"Just as long as they're not jumpsuits." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Lee grinned evilly. "Sure, I'll make sure you WON'T be wearing any jumpsuits…." He thought evilly.

While walking to the store of Lee's choice, several people were giggling and pointing at the back of Sakura's head.

"Lee, why are people laughing at me?" Sakura asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ah, just ignore them, I'm sure they're just laughing at the clothes you're wearing right now." Lee said quickly.

Sakura wasn't so sure about that.

They stopped in front of a store, "Here we are," Lee said.

"Oh…. my…. god…." Sakura gaped at the store.

The sign on the store said, "Store", known to every girl in Konoha as the store with every clothes imaginable.

"Lee you know Store is the most expensive store in the mall?" Sakura said looking at the store with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, that's why I had to work extra shifts yesterday, just so that I could give you the clothes you really deserve." Lee said with his good guy pose.

"Oh Lee!" Sakura said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't cry right now Sakura, let's go in and er… shop 'til we drop!" Lee replied.

Lee picked out several clothings for Sakura and when her back is turned, he secretly picked a shirt he was certain that Sakura would not like and mixed it in with the others.

After shopping for nearly 2 hours, Lee and Sakura sat on a bench which was also the same place they sat after shopping for Lee's clothes yesterday.

"Okay Sakura," Lee said, "like yesterday, you gave me the opportunity to change into the clothes that I wanted. So I'll also let you do the same thing."

Sakura nodded in understanding, grabbed the bags and ran to the nearest store to change into.

"I wonder what Lee got for me?" she thought.

She picked out a pink and white short sleeve with cuts on the shoulder. When she turned it around the back said, "I'm stupid, kick me!"

Sakura nearly lost her anger, "Grr, Lee certainly is going to be sorry he ever got me that shirt." She thought.

Lee waited for Sakura to come out of the store and when she did, he thought she looked dazzling.

She wears a light yellow peasant shirt with flared jeans and giving Lee an innocent little look. "You like this?" she said with puppy eyes.

"Uh…" was all Lee could manage, he was lost for words.

"C'mon Lee wake up from your little daydream." Sakura said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." Lee said stroking her hair. He almost laughed because he knows that she can't see what was on the back of her head.

----flashback-----

Lee whispered something into the hair stylist's ear, "Hey can you give my girlfriend red highlights? Plus, don't forget to put the "L" on the back of her head. Hot dog. Loser. Mall."

----end flashback----

Lee felt a little guilty about what he did so he gave Sakura a hug. Sakura, of course, was quite surprised and hugged him back.

"Well, we both got new looks, so what now?" Lee asked.

"How about grabbing a bite to eat?" Sakura suggested.

"Agreed"

Then they jokingly shook hands on the deal and held hands going towards the food place.

**I think that's a pretty good outfit for Sakura, I don't know. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter according to Sakura's torture er, makeover. Reviews please (no flames)!**


End file.
